


November Morning | Newt x Reader

by carebears666



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebears666/pseuds/carebears666
Summary: - Newt x Reader- Y/N joins a new high school.  She becomes friends with no other than Thomas, Minho, Teresa... and Newt. But maybe Newt means something more to her.- Written in third person POV
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 6





	1. author's note

This is my second ever work. My first is "Strangers on Set" (yes the self promo) I had a random idea for a story so yeah!

✦ so this isn't really good. I haven't really thought about the plot or developed the characters but I still hope you like it  
✦ This is written in third person perspective so like: Y/n went to the kitchen, she was starving.  
✦ I am not the creator of the 'Maze Runner' series, I do not claim to own any of its plot or characters  
✦ my pronouns are she/her 

𝗠𝘆 𝗪𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗽𝗮𝗱: @𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀𝟲𝟲𝟲  
𝗠𝘆 𝗔𝗼𝟯: @𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀𝟲𝟲𝟲


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗠𝗮𝘇𝗲 𝗥𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗿, 𝗜 𝗱𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗼𝗿 𝗽𝗹𝗼𝘁.  
> ✦ 𝗜 𝗮𝗽𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗶𝘇𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗜'𝘃𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗱𝗼 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗶𝗿𝗰𝘂𝗺𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜'𝗺 𝗶𝗻  
> ✦ 𝗜 𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗲/𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘀  
> ✦ 𝗬/𝗡 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲  
> ✦ 𝗬/𝗟/𝗡 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲

Imagine an average suburban American neighborhood. Houses with porches, front lawns and backyards. That was where 17 year old Y/N Y/L/N had just moved.

She grew up in **where you grew up** but had to move in 7th grade leaving all her childhood memories and friends behind. Later she would go on and move more because of her parents' work. 

At first it was not easy for her but with time, she learned how to adapt to new places and people. But even after all these years, she still didn't enjoy being the "new kid that switched school mid school year". Safe to say, she stood out. I mean how often do you see a new student in November or February?!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

As Y/N was organizing her stuff on her new desk she was listening to **your go-to playlist**. She stopped what she was doing and layed on her bed. This was her new room. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.

She never had to share anything because she was an only child, but with that come some disadvantages like; your parents being overprotective or the incapability to share.

Tomorrow would be Y/N's first day at her new high school. It wasn't far away but it took a good 15 minutes to get there by foot. Fortunately, her route was through a park so walking to the gates of hell every Monday would be less miserable.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

At last, the day came. Y/N had just woke up and went to the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror for what seemed like forever she was lost in her thoughts.

"Y/N, if you don't get ready soon you're going to be late!!" her mother yelled through the doors. The bubble she was in for the past 15 minutes popped and she went on to do her morning routine. Eat something, brush her teeth, do her hair, pack, get dressed etc.

**𝗙𝗜𝗧 𝗜𝗡𝗦𝗣𝗢: 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗶𝘇𝗲𝗱 𝗷𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘀, 𝘇𝗶𝗽 𝘂𝗽 𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗱𝗶𝗲, 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝘁𝗼𝗽, 𝗻𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲𝘀**

After she put on her red converse she took her backpack and looked back at her parents. Smiling, she closed the doors behind her. While trying to untangle her headphones on the porch she heard a faint "Keys!" from her dad.

"Oops, almost forgot!" She opened the door and took the keys. Seeing her mother shaking her head dramatically she smiled and left for good.

After a few minutes of walking she reached the park. Y/N was half way through the path when a dark blond haired boy joined her.

He hadn't really noticed her even though he was walking behind her. His face in his phone. Y/N didn't give it much thought but after a while she finally reached the school.

She stopped sharply in front of the entrance and stared at the building. She had to admit it looked nice. The girl stopped whatever her headphones were playing and saw the boy who was behind her walk past her.

𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘩? she thought.

Suddenly he turned around and looked at her smirking. He was wearing a denim jacket, a hoodie, jeans and converse. High tops, same ones she wore.

"I've never seen you around, are you new?" he said walking closer to her.

"U-uh yeah." she said, very confused. Why was this guy she never met talking to her.

"Oh great! I heard we were getting a new student this week. I'm Newt." he introduced himself and shook her hand.

Less confused she smiled. "Y/n" They entered the building. "Woah" she murmured looking at the hallway. It was giant. So many lockers and people.

"Are you a Junior class A?" Newt asked while walking towards his locker. Without realization she followed him.

"Yeah actually." she replied.

"Then we're together." he smiled.

He left his backpack in his locker and took out a few books. "By the way why did you switch school, right now? I mean it's October-" Newt wanted to elaborate but she stopped him. Y/N had been through this conversation a bunch of times and from her experience it was just easier to explain everything upfront.

"I moved a lot because of my parents job. We change cities during the school year, I just got here last week-" she explained. Newt frowned but didn't interrupt. "I barely got to know the neighborhood but I have to start school. Does that explain your question?" she asked looking at him dead in the eye "Y-yeah. It really does." he said smiling

"What class do we have now?" she asked.

"English with Mr. Martens." he answered.

"O-oh where's his class?" she continued. After all she knew practically nothing about this school and having someone to answer her questions was very handy.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. We'll go to classes together." he said closing his locker. She blushed and tried to hide it by looking at her shoes. Red converse- good taste. He noted in his head. That's when it hit her.

"Ah shit. I was supposed to go to the secretary to get the key to my locker." she complained.

"Don't worry my lady-" he announced bowing. "- I shall guide your way to Mrs. Widecker's office." he said in a formal tone. Y/n couldn't help but laugh, so did he.

As they made their way towards her office. She could feel someone staring at her. She couldn't pinpoint who it was but she knew someone was definitely staring. Was it because of what she was wearing? Or was she too loud? She had no idea.

After they got Y/N's locker key they went out to the hallway. Newt was about to show Y/N where her locker was when a group of teens approached them.

A tall Asian guy was staring at the girl with a blank expression. What does he want? she thought. A pretty brunette girl stood next to him. She crossed her arms and eyed Y/N up and down. Beside her a dark brunette boy had his arm around her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Y/N asked bluntly.

"Wow, got yourself a good one!" The Asian guy laughed.

"Oh shut up." Newt replied.

"So..." Y/N continued

"Oh yeah sorry-" Newt said, shaking his head. "- these are my friends; Minho." pointing at the Asian guy "Quite the jackass, he's on the track team with Thomas." Thomas was the boy standing next to the girl. "And this is Teresa." Teresa was still glaring at Y/N as if she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Everyone this is Y/N!-" Newt said smiling "She just switched schools and joined our class." After the explanation she heard a couple of "Ohs"

"Well then welcome!" Minho said, pulling Y/N in for a hug. She returned it awkwardly and backed away.

"Hey guys, we have five minutes till English. We better get going! "Thomas said. The group started walking, Newt and Y/N behind them.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're gonna see your locker during the break." Newt said, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's alright" she said as they entered the classroom.

Y/N walked up to Mr. Martens and introduced herself. He rambled a little but she didn't mind, it meant less time was left for english. He told her to find a free spot and sit down there. It was going to be her permanent spot for the rest of the school year.

The girl scanned the room in search of a free seat and only one was left. Next to Newt. She quickly sat down and the teacher started the lesson.

Mr Martens gave them an essay to write. It was really easy for Y/N as she never had any problems with writing.

Out of nowhere a note appeared on her paper. She frowned and looked at Newt. He smirked. She smiled and opened the note.

(***) ***-****

His phone number

She took out her phone and made sure no one noticed. Thankfully everyone was busy writing and Mr Martens was doing something on his laptop.

Y/n created a new contact. Newt. When he noticed Y/n already created the contact he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket.

𝗯𝗼𝗹𝗱 =𝗬/𝗡  
normal = Newt

𝗵𝗲𝘆

hey

𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿?

so we could keep in touch

𝗼𝗵 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆  
𝗯𝘁𝘄 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗧𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁?

god do you always ask this many questions

𝗷𝗲𝘀𝘂𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘁

alright i wasn't trying to be mean  
well i never talk to to greenies

𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗲𝘀?

new students  
anyways, ig it's just weird for her since i never associate with them

𝗼𝗼𝗵   
𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻?

typing...

Before Newt could finish typing the bell rang and everyone collected their things in a hurry. Y/n proceeded to do the same, she and Newt walked out of the classroom together.

"He have 15 minutes till math." He said looking at his phone. "What locker do you have?" he asked.

"34." She answered.

"What a coincidence. Mine's 35." Newt said with disbelief in his voice.

"Indeed." She replied smiling.

When they finally got to her locker, she struggled to open. "Let me do it." Minho approached them. "At first it's really hard but once you learn how to do it, it doesn't require much skill." He smiled at Y/n "Thanks." She said.

Then they saw Thomas and Teresa coming. "Hey." Thomas greeted them. "Hi." Y/n said awkwardly. "Almost forgot-" Thomas slapped his forehead" "Newt are you coming with us to hang out at the park later?" He asked.

Y/n felt out of place. These people were making plans in front of her and she wasn't invited. Newt saw Y/n's face and felt sorry for her. He knew what it felt like being the new kid and how hard it was to join a friend group.

"I'm only going if Y/n's invited!" he exclaimed.

"Well then she is welcome to come!" Minho said.

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, don't worry." Teresa replied and shot her a light smile. It seemed like the girl was finally warming up to Y/n.

"Well then it's set. Let's meet here after our classes." Thomas said and off they went to math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲!  
> 𝗠𝘆 𝗪𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗽𝗮𝗱: @𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀𝟲𝟲𝟲  
> 𝗠𝘆 𝗔𝗼𝟯: @𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀𝟲𝟲𝟲


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ 𝗬/𝗘/𝗖 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗲𝘆𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗿   
> ✦ 𝗳𝘆𝗶 𝗜 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝘆/𝗻 𝗯𝗶. 𝗡𝗼𝘄 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲, 𝗜 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘅𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗯𝗼𝗹𝗱. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗼𝗻𝗲.   
> ✦ 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗼𝗿 𝗿𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗸𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗴𝗯𝘁𝗾𝗶𝗮+ 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗲𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱! 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗶𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗱𝗶𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱! 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗮𝗳𝗲 𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲.  
> ✦ 𝗶 𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗲/𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘀

Classes were finally over and crowds of students were walking out of classrooms into the hallway.

"Finally!" Y/n said walking up to her locker.

"You survived day 1 Greenie." Minho yelled running towards her and Newt.

"Why do you use that? You know I have a name right." Y/n asked Minho staring at him dead in the eye.

"You'll get used to it." He tried to laugh it off and Y/n rolled her eyes.

"So are we going?" Teresa asked them.

"We have to wait for Thomas." Newt said.

"Right where's that shunk." Minho added.

They saw Thomas waving at them from the over side of the corridor. He walked up to them and put his arms around Teresa.

"Sorry, Coach Wallows wanted to talk to me for a second." he explained.

"Oh alright. Then are we going?" Y/n asked frankly tired of still standing in the hallway when most students already left.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Newt said looking at her. She had mesmerizing Y/E/C. He could stare at them for hours on end, and if he was being honest she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"I'll never get over how pretty this place is." Teresa said observing the landscape of the park they were hanging out at. Even tho it was early October it was still quite green. Her, Minho, Newt, Thomas and Y/N were sitting on the grass in silence.

"Hey." Y/n broke the scilence "How did you guys meet?" She asked looking at Minho who was seated on her right side. Newt was sitting on her left.

"Uh well, me-" Thomas explained gesturing "-Teresa and Minho have been friends since- When was it?"

"First grade?" Teresa said unsurely.

"Yeah." He added

"I joined at the begging of middle school." Newt said smiling thinking about the past. Middle school surely would have been tough for him if he didn't join a certain friend group.

"Woah." Y/n said

"Anyways, Y/n where are you from?" Minho asked. She frowned and was about to explain when Newt put his hand over her mouth.

"She moved around a lot because of her parents job." 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵.

"Oh alright" Thomas replied.

"Soo.." Teresa began moving closer to Thomas. To be honest, he didn't mind. "Is there a special someone you left at your last location?" She asked with a

"Why does everyone ask about that!" Y/n said very irritated. Everyone laughed.

"Well is there someone?" Minho elbowed her playfully while trying not to laugh.

She took a deep breath in, and exhaled. She sat up and put her head on her knees. Her friends were able to hear her clearly but she wasn't able to see them. 

𝗵𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘅𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻:

"𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹. 𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗲. 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗳𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲..." 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀.

"-𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱." 𝗬/𝗻 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗲𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱; "𝗦𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗮𝗴𝗼... 𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝗲." 𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘃𝗼𝗶𝗰𝗲.

𝗦𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘁 𝘂𝗽 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗠𝗶𝗻𝗵𝗼, 𝗡𝗲𝘄𝘁, 𝗧𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗮 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗮𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿.

"𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲?" 𝗧𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗮 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱.

"𝗡𝗮𝘁𝗲." 𝗬/𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗹𝗶𝗲𝗱. 𝗔𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹. 𝗜𝘁 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗿.

"𝗢𝗵 𝗠𝘆 𝗚𝗼𝗱." 𝗠𝗶𝗻𝗵𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴.

"𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁?" 𝗡𝗲𝘄𝘁, 𝗧𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗮, 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗬/𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲.

"𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴." 𝗛𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗳𝗳. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗼.

𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗶𝗰 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗻𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹. 𝗬/𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁.

"𝗢𝗵 𝗠𝘆 𝗚𝗼𝗱." 𝗠𝗶𝗻𝗵𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴.

"𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁?" 𝗡𝗲𝘄𝘁, 𝗧𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗮, 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗬/𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲.

"𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴." 𝗛𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗳𝗳. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗼.

𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗶𝗰 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗻𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹. 𝗬/𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁.  
original::

"She was my best friend. We did everything together. I can't even tell you how many sleepovers we had. I confessed through the phone the night before we moved. But..." she paused and blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"We moved before anything could happen." Y/n turned around and laid on her back. Then very quiet she said; "Sometimes I wonder what happened to her. But it was a year ago... she must have forgotten about me." She sighted with resignation in her voice.

She sat up and looked at Minho, Newt, Teresa and Thomas. They were all starting at her.

"She?" Minho said.

"Yeah. I'm bi." She replied calmly.

"Okay." Newt said smiling. She smiled back.

"You don't have a problem with that. Do you?" She asked the rest. They all shrugged.

"Why would we?" Teresa asked laughing.

"You won't believe with what kind of people I had to deal with-" Y/n didn't finish because Minho interrupted her.

"Oh My God." He said laughing.

"What?" Newt, Teresa, Thomas and Y/n all said at the same time.

"This story literally sounds like a lesbian love song." He explained laughing his head off. They did too.

She was so happy she made friends that accepted her for who she was and weren't weird about it. Talking there enjoying the afternoon, This day went surprisingly well. Y/n thought.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"It's getting late. We should head home." Teresa said looking at the time. Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways.

Y/n walked beside Newt because as it turned out, they had the same route to school. However he lived a couple blocks away.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"Well, this where we split." He said trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Yeah." She responded yet again looking at her shoes.

Newt started turning around when y/n grabbed his arm tightly. We looked at her frowning. "Actually, how about you walk me home? I wouldn't mind some company." She said smiling. She had just realized she was still holding his arm and gently let him go.

Newt's checks turned light pink, but ever so light for her to notice.

"Sure."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

**ring***

Y/n lifted her phone and checked who was calling.

unknown caller

What the hell?! She thought.

𝗬/𝗡 𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗹𝗱  
Minho is normal.

𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼?

Y/n?

𝗠𝗶𝗻𝗵𝗼?

Yeah.

𝗪𝗮𝗶𝘁- 𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿?

I asked Newt for it.

𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆? 𝗛𝘂𝗵

Just wanted to confirm it was you, gotta go.

𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗦𝗲𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄.

See you.

With the end of the call she turned off her phone. But right after she had an idea, what if she texted Newt?

She found the boy quite attractive. He was kind, funny, seemed smart, and certainly handsome. But she would not date someone who was not her friend first and foremost.

𝗬/𝗡 𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗹𝗱  
Newt is normal.

𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗶'𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿. 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁?  
are you mad?

𝗻𝗼   
𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗶 𝗯𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘀?

well Teresa said she was going to text you and so did Thomas

𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴   
𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝘂𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻?

?  
**pre

ahh that   
ahh that

𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗵...

well you see when i saw you i knew there was something special about you, something that drew me to you

𝗮𝘄𝘄𝘄

what?!

𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁

oh shut it

𝘂𝗻𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗺𝘆 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗶𝗿, 𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴

walk to school together?

𝗺𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝟳:𝟯𝟬

ok bye

𝗯𝘆𝗲𝗲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✦ 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 ;))  
> 𝗠𝘆 𝗪𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗽𝗮𝗱: @𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀𝟲𝟲𝟲  
> 𝗠𝘆 𝗔𝗼𝟯: @𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀𝟲𝟲𝟲


End file.
